A warriors guide to high school
by AlexRoseRusso
Summary: Mason never went back for Rose. This is what happened instead and the hours they spent outside the house.
1. Chapter 1

**VA isn't mine**

Screams ran through the air as the four teens stumbled across the street.

They had escaped yet Mason felt like he was dead. She told him to go, she would kill him if he came back, his mind argued. They would kill her first, he knew however. It was all his fault. If he hadn't been so stupid… He should go in, save her or at least try to but he knew the others needed him. They were all to weak even trough Christian still seemed clear minded.

Mia turned her gaze from the house as another blood curling scream ran through. They needed to get away but noon of them could really bring themselves to leave. It would be like leaving her trough they already had. Then the screams ended and they all felt pain knowing what that meant. Mia was the one to get them going again, arguing they had to call the guardians. Mason nodded but she could see in his eyes he wasn't there. He was in there with her. Rose.

They moved as fast as they could and stopped when they got to a trafficked place. Many humans meant somewhat safety, or at least witnesses. She stopped the first woman they came by and asked to use her phone. The woman looked over the injured teens and immediately held out a cell phone for Mia and asked if she could do anything. Mason explained that their school would come soon, but there had been an incident involving some dogs and trespassing. She got them some water from a shop across the street but left once she got her phone back.

Mia held it, realizing she didn't know the schools number. But she did know her fathers and it was him who she called.

"Dad." She breathed once he picked up. "I need you to call the school right away and tell them we are in Spokane, a few minutes from the mall. We can talk later, please hurry."

He must have because it didn't take long for the rescue team to reach them. They told them, about the house and the strigoi, and about Rose who stayed and sacrificed herself. The guardians were emotionless in processing the information and loaded them into cars driving them back towards the hotel. A special team would storm the house, a female guard told them as if to reassure them the strigoi wouldn't live, but it didn't matter because neither did Rose.

When they got back, Alberta was the one to greet them. She quickly got them away from prying eyes and from each other making sure to recover their stories before they had time to change them. Then she lead them together to a room with more comfortable furniture and send in feeders for the moroi and a doctor checked on Eddie. Lissa was the first to get access. She threw herself at Christian and sobbed in his chest.

"They said *sob* Rose didn't make it *sob*" He held her and stroked her hair.

"No she didn't." He told her sadly, still progressing the fact that he would never see his snarky plague again. Alberta told them she had informed their parents but they were allowed to call them if they wanted to. Tasha was there soon after, looking him up and down to make sure he was okay. Mia called her dad again. He couldn't come up there but he would be at the academy when they came back. Mason borrowed the phone after that, calling his mom to tell her he was alive. He wasn't feeling alive trough, he felt heavy and empty. It was all his fault.

 **Next chapter is from Rose point of vies, I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**VA isn't mine**

He ripped me up by the hair. I screamed of pain, and he lowered his head so our faces were pressed tight against each other.

"You want a bite girl?" He asked "You want to be a bloodwhore? Well we can do that. In every meaning of the word. And it will not be nice. And it will not be numbing. It will be painful – compulsion works both ways, you might know, and I am going to make sure, death is going to take a very long time. You are going to scream. You are going to beg me to finish it and let you die…"

"Isaiah," Elena yelled in despair. "just kill her already. If you had done it before like I told you all this wouldn't have happened."

He kept holding me but looked over at her. "Do not interrupt me."

"you are being melodramatic," she continued. Yeah she was real cry baby. I never would have thought a strigoi could be that way. It was almost funny. "and you are letting the food to waste."

"Do not talk back either," He said.

"I am hungry. I am just saying, you should get it over with and find some new toys!" She cried and he sneered. Before I knew it I was thrown across the room and into the two swords that hung as decoration.

I hit my forehead badly and saw stars but didn't waste time. I grabbed a sword and charged at him but he wasn't prepared as I thought he would be. He was busy throwing Elena against the wall before snapping her neck, tired of her talking. It wouldn't kill her but it had to hurt, and she passed out from the pain.

He turned just in time to see me and grabbed my free arm but he hadn't seen that I had drawn the sword. I stabbed it straight through his stomach, effectively throwing him off enough so I could withdraw it and bring it sideways into his neck like and ax. He fell over unconscious and I kept bringing the sword down. It was hard, it took time to get through his veins, muscles and bones but finally It laid completely separated from his body. I turned to Elena who was now recovering from her broken neck and charged while I had time. Exactly Like with Isaiah I kept bringing the sword down until her head was separated.

I stepped back still clutching the sword tightly. I was gasping from the beheading and backed till I hit the aquarium then I slide down the wall. I barely registered something warm running down my temple. I stared at Elena's wide eyes.

"Hi Rose." Someone said quietly beside me and I jumped. Andre, Lissa's older brother that had been killed in a car accident, sat beside me smiling an easy smile. I couldn't believe how much like Lissa he looked. The blond hair and green eyes. Same facial features. Had the situation been another and had I not known him as Lissa's older brother I would have considered him hot.

"Andre?" I asked in disbelief and he chuckled.

"Yeah." Then he looked at the beheaded strigoi. "You did quiet well there. Good thing you'll be my family guard." He told me smiling. I was confused, how was he here, how could I be his guard. You didn't guard dead people.

"But Andre you are dead." I told him, less upset than I should be. My voice was unnaturally flat. He smiled at me.

"Yes I am, but Lissa isn't. She'll protect you." He told me and I furrowed my browns.

"But I am supposed to protect her Andre. I am a guarding." He smiled at me amused.

"Not yet Rose. Not yet. But I am glad you think that way." And then he was gone and I was alone. I looked back to Elena and couldn't believe my eyes when her face turned into Natalie's.

"You are so badass!" She told me as dorkly and excited as when she was alive. "Daddy always said you would be!" She exclaimed and I blinked several times till she disappeared and it again was Elena's eyes I looked into. I didn't know what was happening, maybe it was after shock but I focused on the door instead. Sunlight was still streaming in and I tried to get up but couldn't I could only sit there, clutching the sword in my hands. Blood was running down the blade but it wasn't as horrifying as it should be. It was almost peaceful. I don't know how much time passed by but suddenly people started running in. Lots of people. Treats. I tried to charge forward again but couldn't I could barely get up but managed to stand leaning against the wall slightly hoping they wouldn't notice my weakness.

"Stay back!" I growled and I didn't recognize my own voice. They didn't come nearer but kept coming in. "Don't come near!" I yelled again and clutched the sword tighter pointing it slightly to both sides if anyone charged.

"Rose" a mild voice said. I felt like I knew it but I couldn't make out the face in my state.

"Don't come closer!" I yelled again but he did. He took a few steps closer then held up his hands.

"Rose put the sword down. It is alright, you are safe now." I inhaled in small breaths but then I smelled it. The aftershave I would recognize everywhere. I dropped the sword to the floor and almost fell over with it but he grabbed me pulling me close to him, murmuring Russian nonsense in my ear.

"Did she do this? Both of them?" I heard someone say.

"That sword hasn't been sharpened in years!" Exclaimed another.

"Belikov," a woman's voice said. I felt like I knew it but didn't have the energy to place it. "Get her out of here." And he did. I didn't perceive anything I just followed him and did as he said. I ended up on a plane after a doctor had checked on my head. He sat beside me and suddenly placed his coat over me. I didn't realize I had been shivering.

"Thank you," I told him quietly. "Why is it so cold?" I asked him and he leaned back.

"You are in shock." He told me. "It is understandable given the circumstances." I nodded. It made sense. His emotionless attitude should have bothered me but didn't. I just looked around as if only now seeing.

"Where are we?" I asked him. It wasn't the academies private jets. It was an even smaller jet, a couple of moroi sat further ahead.

"We are on a private jet back to the academy. We called in a favor to get you back fast, without the prying eyes." I nodded, it was very thoughtful, I couldn't stand the thought of a bus ride back to the hotel after this. Much less answer questions from my school mates. He didn't say much more and I didn't either. I just laid my head on his shoulder and fell asleep hoping it would get me away from the nightmare that was being awake.

 **Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**VA isn't mine**

They had been in that room for god knows how long when Alberta finally let them out. They were to go directly to their hotel rooms without talking to anyone, take a bath and put on some fresh clothes then pack their things and come back down. There was no arguing and they each respectively went to their rooms. Christian took Lissa to hers before going to his own. When they were at the door she paused.

"All her stuff is in there." She told him and he looked at her sympatric. She just lost her best friend, they were close as sister. Really Rose had been her last family. He put and hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to go in there. I can pack your things if you want, I am sure Tasha would let you stay with her." Lissa looked like she considered it then shook her head.

"No, if anyone packs her things it has to be me." She told him and opened the door. The room was filled with clothes in different directions. Obviously Rose wasn't neatly but Lissa just started picking up the items one by one and put them in what was assumingly Rose's suitcase, wherever she got that from.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked her quietly and she didn't turn to look at him afraid tears would spill again if she did.

"No just, go do as Alberta told you." She said quietly trying not to break back into tears. And he did.

Masons room was the farthest away. He felt the stares of all his novice friends but ignored them as told. After he left Eddie at his room the stares only got worse. No one said anything trough they had some manners at least. Sean was in the room when he steeped in, busy throwing empty cans into a trashcan. He looked up when Mason entered however.

"I almost didn't believe it when they said you went hunting but damn you look trashed." He commented and Mason shot him a dark look.

"I guess it is true Hathaway didn't make it?" He said quieter. Losing a classmate, even one you weren't close with was hard. But it was something else too: Rose had been on top of the class. If she died, so late in the semester, what was the chance any of them would survive their first encounter with a strigoi?

"Who's idea was it?" Sean asked less quiet, unable to control his curiosity. Mason knew what he was really asking however – Who's fault was it?

"Mine." He choked out through gritted teeth. "It was my idea. I am sorry, but Alberta said I am not supposed to talk about it so… I'll hit the shower." Sean nodded and Mason grabbed some fresh clothes before closing the bathroom door. He hoped the water could wash off guilt too.

It couldn't. An hour later they were all four back in the room, suitcases with them. Mia's hair was straight in an uncharacteristic ponytail; her clothes were so comfy Mason for a minute doubted they were her own. Christian looked like he had been dead in a week, big dark bags under his eyes. Eddie was still weak from the amount of blood lost but he looked the best of them all wearing a fresh hoodie and a new pair of jeans.

"It hasn't been made official," Alberta started "But I thought you should all know considering the part you played in all this." They winched, Mason then realized the others felt as guilty as he did.

"A group of guardians lead by Guardian Hathaway-" She stopped. Rose's mother being in that group made it all so ironic, but Janine had insisted. Alberta figured if anyone should get to kill Rose's murderers it should be her mother. "they stormed the house an hour ago." She continued "They found two dead bodies and Miss Hathaway in a neurotic state." They all looked at her intensely trying to make sense of her words. She sighed.

"What I am trying to say is that they found Rose alive," They stopped breathing. Had she made it? How? "She hit her head during the fight but a doctor has cheeked on her and her odds of a full recovery are good. She is going to be fine." She told them, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. They took time processing it. They had all been so sure when the screams stopped she was dead. If they had known they wouldn't have left her. What about her head, was that going to be okay? Christian was the first to recover.

"How?" He asked, looking steadily in Alberta's eyes. Alberta looked down at her report.

"By the looks of it, she used an old sword to behead both strigoi. We don't have the full report yet and we still need Rose's testimony to be send over so we don't know exactly how, but the weapon is clear." She told them and then Mia asked.

"You said she hit her head?" Alberta nodded and got a grim expression.

"Yes and due to the injury she took to her head last week she might get complications but she is conscious and that is a good thing."

"Where is she now?" Mason asked, eager to see her, to tell her how sorry he was, to hold her in his arms again.

"She is at a safe house near Spokane, giving her testimony after that Guardian Belikov will be escorting her back to Saint Vladimir's. You can see her when we get back." Her voice now was emotionless. Any care she might feel for Rose was hidden behind the formal character.

 **There you go, that was the last intro chapter. I just felt like it was important to show how they were told as jumping directly back into classes felt… Weird. Anyway, tell me what you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**VA isn't mine**

When we got back Dimitri took me to my dorm and the first thing I did was taking a shower. Washing off all the blood seemed like heaven and I slightly wondered how I had even been allowed on that private jet covered in dried strigoi blood. My clothes were ruined, I knew when I stepped out of it and threw it directly in the trashcan. Then I took the longest shower of my entire life, and considering the normal length of my showers, that said a lot. At first the water just felt amazing and finally getting shampoo in my hair was even better. Then I looked down and that was a mistake. As soon as I saw the red water I just slide down unable to stop myself from touching it. I didn't cry, it wasn't sad after all, they were both horrible creatures that had turned by choice. But seeing the blood just reminded me of that horrific sound of Elena's neck snapping and how the sword cut through their veins. I sat there till the water turned clear and long after that. Eventually I knew I had to get up and scrub the rest of my body for every little trace Spokane might have left. When I ran my fingers through my hair some strands followed, a bit bloody at the ends, Isaiah had pulled them out along with a bit of my skin, I now noticed the shampoo stung a bit. Finally, being able to wrap one of the white luxurious towels around my body I looked in the mirror. I don't know what I had expected. Something similar to a corps? A victorious warrior? Whatever I expected this wasn't it. I looked exactly like myself. As if nothing had changed. Sure I looked worn out and tired but not more than after a long day of training. My hair still looked thick and dark, my skin was still tan, my eyes still brown. I looked like me. I didn't feel like me that is for sure. I reached back and pulled the hair away as if I had decided to wear it up. My skin looked a bit paler and I looked more tired now but that was it. Was I really not supposed to look different? I decided not to dwell by the mirror any longer, obviously something was wrong with it.

Instead I changed into clean clothes and went to visit the church. It was closed of course, but just being closer to it made me feel better. The school was pretty empty and therefor pretty quiet but the silence felt more natural here. It was night I realized. Well day, the sun was up. It felt warm against my skin and I sat on a bench outside the church. I couldn't help but thing about how ridiculously old this school was. Had there always been both female and male students? I didn't know, didn't pay enough attention in history, or maybe they learned while I was gone. I imagined how it would be a hundred years ago when everyone was religious. Would the church be a social magnet? I didn't know but the thought of this place summing with energy of happy students made me smile slightly. Life. That horror house had been anything but. It was either people who were already dead or people waiting to die. This was the opposite. It was people living or waiting for life to begin. Everyone expected life to bring them something more, but they were so carefree about it. I sighed and leaned back against the cold brick wall. It felt so odd in contrast to the warm sun. I just sat there, listening to the quiet interrupted by some birds singing. It was nice. It felt like I didn't really deserve it but with most things I didn't deserve I decided to enjoy it anyway. After all I never knew when I got the chance again.

When the others started arriving I prepared myself for the massive storm of questions but it never came. A few of my fellow novices hugged me, telling me it was good to see me again, the moroi mostly kept their distance, a few smiled at me and greeted me but no one asked what happened. They already knew. I overheard a couple of moroi girls talking in hall.

"She is holding up so well, can you imagine killing two strigoi all by yourself?" One girl said a bit to sympatric and a bit too excited for my liking but it was better than her friend who said.

"It is what they train for, she had like a lifetime of experience." Bitch. The third friend didn't share her view.

"No one trains for being held captive for days, then being left alone with two strigoi to die!" she exclaimed. I liked that one. She was realistic.

"She must have felt awful being left alone in there. Where was the others?" the first said again. Running for their lives I hoped. I decided to walk past them with a smile and a wave in their direction to tell them I heard them. They blushed embarrassed and turned away. Serves them. Lissa came running to me after sobbing hysterically and jumped into my unexpecting arms. I tried calming her and figure out what was wrong when I realized those were happy sobs. Happy I was alive. She took me to the library where Christian sat on the floor between the end wall and a bookshelf. He was about to get up when he spotted us, with a look I never thought I would see on Christians face, well at least not for me; Worry. I waved him down and sat against the books on the other side.

"Hi sparky." I told him quietly trying to smile. By the look on his face I'd say I failed.

"Rose-" He started but I stopped him.

"Whatever you are about to say reconsider please." He did then he fell quiet a moment before opening his mouth again.

"When are you getting your marks?" He then asked and I couldn't help it I laughed. The marks were the last thing I had been thinking about.

"Monday I think." I just told him honestly and he nodded.

"Mason has been looking for you." He told me then and I sighed.

"I know, I am trying to avoid him." Lissa frowned but it was Christian who spoke.

"You should talk to him. You didn't see him outside that house, he was a wreck, If Eddie hadn't been hanging on him I think he would have run right back in to save you." He told me and I couldn't help but feel guilty again. The last thing I had told was that we would work it out. Now I had to crush that dream. Lissa sensed my discomfort and jumped in.

"I packed your things. From the room I mean, I thought you were dead but then a teacher came up to do it and I had already packed it so I took it back with me-" She ranted and I placed a hand on her knee to make her stop. She looked a bit embarrassed at her rant but I sent her smile.

"Thanks Liss, we can go over pick it up together." She smiled too and Christian being Christian had to ruin the moment.

"Did Kirova call you in?" He asked me and I looked at him confused.

"No why? Did she call you in?" He shook his head.

"No but Mason, Eddie and Mia did. We can only guess it is some kind of punishment. I just wanted to know if she didn't call me in because I am royal but if she didn't call you in either I don't know." He trailed of.

"that is weird…" I felt Lissa about to bubble over with secrets and looked at her suspicious.

"you know something." She was about to deny but then decided against it, I would find out either way.

"I uhm, ran into Alberta and I might have pursued her to-" I cut her off.

"Oh god you got us out of trouble?!" I exclaimed and she looked horrified.

"No, no nothing like that. I just convinced her to tell me about the reports and the plans and she said they won't punish you because you weren't going out to hunt but to get the others back. They considered suspending you for knocking the guard out but decided being held captive was punishment enough." She said looking at me. "If someone had died they probably wouldn't have done anything but considered they almost got you killed they felt like they had to take action." I sighed and threw up my hands.

"So basically their punishment is my fault because I didn't die?" Lissa looked at me shocked.

"No, no never say that Rose!" I grumbled and stood up.

"I have to go, sorry guys." I waved at them over my shoulder. Lissa yelled at me not to leave but I didn't listen.

I somehow managed to avoid the others until school started. I realized I had forgotten to get my tings from Lissa but she had put the suitcase outside my door, realizing I didn't feel like talking. My mom didn't return to the academy and I didn't know how to feel about it. The first day of school, was the day of my ceremony so I got the first classes off. The ceremony was very mature, almost quiet. No one knew what to do with a novice, who had her first kills but they decided to do it like any other ceremony. Emil pointed out my lack of promise mark but Alberta told him to just make the marks as she was sure the promise mark would follow. Then everyone came up. No one told congratulation and I was glad. Stan even hugged me, saying

"You're one of us now, I always knew you had it in you." I thought I would cry right there but I somehow held it. Then there was a lot of food and I mingled politely with some of my teachers. Dimitri kept his distance and I didn't push it. Afterwards I went back to have my combat class. My classmates of course were incredible curious.

"Come on Rose, show us what you got for your sword skills!" Sean begged and gave my ponytail a push. I laughed him off.

"Sorry guys, they have to be bandaged up, doctor's orders!" I couldn't blame them for wanting to see. Had it been anyone else I would have wanted to see too. Then I looked forward and right at Mason. He looked almost melancholic as he stood there with a small sad smile on his lips.

"Congratulations." He told me and nodded towards my neck. I gulped, those were not the words I wanted to hear. I cleared my throat before I answered.

"It is not…" I gave up trying to explain I didn't want his congrats. "Are you okay? I heard Kirova gave you shit." His smile disappeared.

"Yeah, but that's alright I mean we were reckless and all. She didn't do anything to you right?" He asked concerned that he had gotten me in trouble.

"No, she hasn't even talked to me. I think she is going to let it slip because of…" I didn't have to mention the kills, he knew.

"Probably, listen Rose I wanted to talk to you about… About us." I took in a deep breath and searched my mind for the best excuse I could possibly find. Before actually settling on something I opened my mouth and started babbling.

"I know. Listen Mase, I meant what I said that I hoped we could work it out I really did but, during those hours before the guardians stormed the house, things changed. I changed. I really need to figure myself out right now and I need some time and space and most of all really good friends to do that. Could you be my friend?" It was so convincing even I believed it. Possibly the best told lie I ever delivered which made me question: Could it be true? Whatever it was or not, Mason believed it. He nodded a bit eager actually and smiled.

"Sure thing Hathaway, wouldn't deprive you of my charming face." He joked and I let out a sigh of relief and hugged him.

"Thank you, Mase." I murmured and gave him a small peak on the cheek.

"I have to go, training with Belikov!" I called over my shoulder as I ran off. He stood back ruffling his hair like he used to with a small smile on his lips. I hoped that smile did not mean he thought we had a chance again. Getting my friend back however sounded appealing.


	5. Chapter 5

**VA isn't mine**

Running late wasn't a new thing for me. Running late because I was avoiding other students was. The small way from my room to the gym had become a mine felt of younger students who 'accidentally' bumped into me and wanted to talk. The first day had been okay, I had even talked to the few and given a heroic retelling of the two kills. But word traveled fast and soon the entire school knew when I left to have early morning practice with Dimitri. I don't think there had ever been so many students awake at this hour as now. So I had to find cut troughs in order to get to class on time without talking to anyone. I'd say I had gotten pretty good at it. I would sneak out my window and then sneak through the bushes to the teachers housing. From there I could sneak in the backdoor where I had placed a gum in the lock so I wouldn't need a key. Then I could walk trough the teachers' hallways to the other end of the building that faced the back of the guardians' housing. Another lock defeated by gum and I could use their underground meeting facilities which ended out in a secret door to the outdoor grounds. Then I could walk casually to the gyms backdoor and avoid the last lingering students who had gone to the gym's front. Dimitri, who sat in the middle with his western open, lifted an eyebrow and I swear I saw a hint of a smile.

"Sorry I am late, the route from my room is longer than it used too." Okay now that was definitely a smile.

"What, you are trying to tell me the hoard of pre-teens is hard to get through?" I looked at him in shock, a smile _and_ a joke? Had my birthday come early? He chuckled at my shock.

"You really think I haven't noticed that our lessons have become a happening?" I picked up my jaw and plastered on my signature smile.

"No I just figured most of them was there to ogle at you." His smiled faltered at my boldness then he shook his head.

"Come on." He called as he stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Where are we going?" I shouted as I tried to catch up. He shook his head, silently telling me I would find out. Then he approached the guardians main building and I felt the color drain from my face.

"You're taking me to Alberta? Come on comrade I was five minutes' late tops, that is actually early for me!" I swear that was a smile!

"Relax Roza, I am not taking you to Alberta because you were late." Roza, he only used that when he was affectionate towards me. We hadn't really talked since Spokane, but Christian had told me had turned Tasha's offer down. Lissa had been all about how they would have made such a great couple and I had to bite my lip not to say something mean about Tasha.

"Come in." Alberta called when Dimitri knocked on her door.

"Oh Guardian Belikov, Rose, what brings you here?" She greeted politely. Dimitri gave a small nod in greeting.

"Well actually we are here because Rose is late to class and it 'really' isn't her fault." Dimitri told her almost humorously, making fun of my teenage vocabulary, and she smiled a little.

"I assume it is about the small fan group then?" she asked. I couldn't believe it. They both knew yet they had done nothing to ease my struggles!

"Yes well I was thinking as her alternative route to make it to our morning sessions almost on time is a huge violation to the safety protocol, maybe we could do something to make it more legal?" they shared a look that told me this conversation was absolutely planned.

"Guardian Belikov what do you purpose?" Dimitri leaned back in his chair a little.

"I was thinking maybe we should grant Rose with an access card to the tunnel system so she doesn't have to break in trough the backdoor." Alberta turned to me.

"What do you think about that idea Rose? Would it work or do you particularly enjoy breaking five, probably more, school rules before breakfast?" Were they kidding me? They knew about my crazy route? Could you keep nothing from these guys?

"I think a keycard would definitely help me getting to practice on time." I tried to sound as pure and innocent as possible but Dimitri fake coughed beside me, making it clear to us all that I wouldn't be on time anyway.

"Yes well let's make one to you then." She turned to her computer and in five minutes she had set me up with an access card to the school's secret tunnels.

"Oh and Rose?" She called as we were about to leave, "Don't tell anyone about the tunnels." I gave her a short nod and then hurried after Dimitri.

"Did you really just give me a key card?" I asked, turning the card around in my hand in disbelief.

"Yes Rose we gave you a key card, now use it wisely and don't let the rest of the school know." If I didn't know better I'd say he was amused by my amazement. Something hit me then and I looked at him suspiciously and a bit cautious.

"This means I have to be on time doesn't it?" That earned me a little rumble that resembled a laugh.

"Yes it does but I don't expect you to change your personality just because you got a small piece of responsibility in your pocket." Was that a joke? Wow he was in a good mood today.

"Are you saying my personality is always late?" He shook his head.

"No but it is to check your reflection one more time to make sure you applied enough lip-gloss." I gasped and covered my lips with my hand. I had been using extra for our morning lessons in the hope that he would some day just say fuck it and kiss me. It hadn't happened yet, not that I expected it too, and I had started thinking he didn't even notice it, while it had caused a hell lot on inconvenience for me to train with, hair sticking everywhere.

"No one trains with two layers of lip-gloss Roza." He called out to me before leaving to go god knows where, having lead me directly to my next class without me even noticing. Not knowing what to make of it I went to class, completely stunned and unable to form a snarky comment even when Stan literally asked for it.

 **Okay that took me a while to finish, please review, give me your thoughts?**


End file.
